Galaxy Quest
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: When the evil Vilgax surrounds the Earth with the Martian fleet it's up to the girls to save the planet. Vilgax claims for the 'ultimate weapon' that's hidden on Earth. When Blossom explains nobody knows where or what's that, they get three days from Vilgax to find it. 'Luckily' help is on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You know the drill. Read &amp; Review! **

* * *

The Earth, many declare it as the gem of the galaxy. It is the quarry of many rare raw materials and the home of numerous species.

Its native inhabitants are humans. Mankind likes to think they can do whatever they want with their precious planet. Most of them haven't the slightest clue which power they own. The ultimate weapon of the four galaxies...

"...Which will be mine soon," an alien overlord narrated as he looked at the official third planet from the sun from his global map. "COMMANDER! Start the invasion!"

"Initiate the attack!" Martian Commander X-2 commanded.

This made numerous alien ships head for the planet Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, Megaville was having its Fourth Annual Fair. The Professor held Bubbles with a tear crowned on her as she held Double D's hand as they swung their hands in their hold and Courage was right behind them. Dexter was playing a laser hit the cans game and Blossom watched him as she held a teddy bear he won for her. Buttercup looked bored though. Eddy looked at his suddenly empty wallet.

"Gimme that cotton candy, Ed!" Bloo demanded as Ed was shoving him back and eating his cotton candy goodness for himself.

Pops was standing by with a smile to everyone passing with some fun-filled music. However, it was cut short and he tried to adjust the radio. When he did, there was suddenly a warning heard on that and every device people use for entertainment such as cell phones, tablets, MP3 players, public telephones, even in ice cream trucks, and television.

_'Attention, Earthlings!'_ the warning repeated.

"Can't we ever have a day off?" Buttercup scoffed.

Blossom looked determined while Bubbles looked scared. The big screen in town switched to the alien determined to conquer the planet for the ultimate universal weapon.

"I am Vilgax," the alien greeted the people. "The soon-to-be ruler of four galaxies. You are surrounded by 10,000 Starships waiting for my command. I came here to claim the ultimate weapon. I want to neogaite the terms of capitulation with the ambassador of your planet."

Blossom flew up, being brave and determined to not let this guy win. "Hey, Vilgax! It's not right to come here and threaten the people of this world. I want to speak with you."

* * *

Suddenly Blossom was teleported away from Earth and now in front of Vilgax.

"So, you are the ambassador." Vilgax assumed.

"What?" Blossom blinked. "Umm... It seems so."

"Give me the weapon and I may spare your petty planet." Vilgax demanded still.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. The Earth has no weapon that would interest you."

"You think I'm a complete fool? I know it's here, I want it. Give me right now or I'll crush you this instant."

"I repeat, there is no ultimate weapon on this planet," Blossom glared at him. "Maybe you came to the wrong one."

"I am not wrong, but as an act of mercy, I trust you," Vilgax glared back. "I give you three days to find the weapon or I'LL find it."

"I don't think you get what I mean when I was saying..."

"Time starts now."

Blossom was teleported back into town, everyone looked scared and also angry with her.

* * *

"Jeez, Blossom, you sure can negotiate." Bloo stated sarcastically.

"What?" Blossom wondered how he knew about that.

"We saw everything on the screen," Buttercup folded her arms as she glared back at the timer counting down to two days, 23 hours, 54 minutes, and 13 seconds. "Live."

"What are we gonna do?" Bubbles whimpered.

"We're gonna kick their butts, what else?" Buttercup growled.

"10,000 starships are little bit more overpowered, don't you think?" Dexter responded to the chances of her winning against the alien rivals.

Suddenly in the distance, there came a flying vehicle. The vehicle looked futuristic and it was coming down slowly in a landing and two futuristic figures came out, resembling a duck and a pig. The duck had a flag.

"I claim this planet in the name of Earth!" the duck proclaimed.

"Captain, th-th-this is Earth." the pig scoffed to him.

"You don't say, that's why it's so familiar. It has changed a lot, hasn't it?"

"It is the 21st century."

"DAFFY DUCK!" Bubbles squealed.

"Who, me!? No, I quit a long time ago!" the duck grew paranoid, then calmed himself down. "I am a fellow captain of the galactic protectorate from the 24th and a half century," he then took out a paper. "Let's get back to business. Who are the... Powderpuff Girls?"

Blossom raised her hand, ignoring his error in their team name.

"That was easy," the duck smirked. "I am Captain Duck Dodgers. I came to warn you that the Martian Fleet from the future and Vilgax are about to destroy the Earth."

"Captain, I-I-I think they already know that." the pig cadet replied as he saw the countdown clock.

"Good, much easier then. Let's protect the weapon from the claws of evil!"

"We don't know what the weapon is or where it's at." Blossom explained to him.

"Already explained that to Octo-Head too." Buttercup added.

"You know ab-ab-absolutely nothing about that?" the pig asked.

"Pardon me to interrupt, but if they destroy the Earth now, you couldn't have come from the future." Dexter informed.

"Correct, but!" Dodgers replied, but then wasn't sure how that was possible and looked to his companion. "Umm... Cadet?"

"Vilgax has a paradox machine to suspend this moment." Cadet the pig explained.

"Right on!" Dodgers smiled. "Now, where were we? Let's ask IQ then," he took out his wrist communicator, clicking it. "Hey, Doc, these 21st centurish people dunno what we're looking for. We could use some help."

"That's bad, you must find it's creator then," the doctor known as IQ replied as he came on screen to talk with Dodgers. "Azmuth."

Blossom came from behind the future duck. "Sorry, Dr. IQ High, I'm Blossom, and I..."

"Oh, my goodness, you are Blossom, the real one!" IQ seemed starstruck. "The Powerpuff Girls live! You don't know what a unique opportunity it is to be able to talk to you. The Galactic Protectorate was established to honor you, for the great sacrifice you made in..." he stopped himself. "It hasn't happened yet, sorry, spoilers."

"What's a spoiler?" Buttercup asked.

"The cookies the Professor uses to bake every Christmas?" Bubbles guessed with enthusiasm.

"With respect, doctor, who is this Azmuth?" Blossom asked.

"He is a galvan," IQ explained. "Galvans were the smartest species in the galaxy and he was the smartest of them all. Unfortunately, their whole civilization has vanished in a moment."

"No one knows where they are?"

"Only some privileged ones."

"Thanks a lot, Doc," Dodgers clicked him away. "I think I know where to find a privileged one. Everyone to my ship!" he then commanded.

Blossom turned to the Eds, Raimundo, Courage, Dexter, Bloo, and the Professor as Bubbles and Buttercup went ahead. "Guys, while we're away, you're in charge. If we fail, do what you must do."

"Don't worry, Blossom, my dear," Dexter reassured. "We'll do everything we can to protect the planet."

* * *

The Girls were now on the ship of Duck Dodgers and were ready to leave the Earth.

"Cadet, set a course to the planet Prisonera!" Dodgers ordered.

"Aren't you bann-bann-bann... Isn't it forbidden for you to go there?" Cadet asked.

"Nonsense!" Dodgers scoffed. "That was just a misunderstanding and he started it by hitting back. Besides, that only happens 300 years later."

"Guys, I don't wanna interrupt anything, but we're on a very tight schedule." Blossom reminded them.

Cadet then turned the ship out of Earth and to quickly go to where he was told to take it.

* * *

"Lord Vilgax!" Martian Commander X-2 rushed to his leader with an urgent message. "A spaceship has left Earth," he then took a paper that was handed to him after saluting the new lord. "What? Impossible! It's Duck Dodgers! What is _he _doing here?"

"Is he a threat to our plans?" Vilgax asked, not really knowing this Duck Dodgers.

"That duck has been baffling all our plans constantly," Martian Commander X-2 explained with an iron fist. "He is a real genius and a tactical mastermind. A hero."

"Find someone who is smart as him and is willing to join us." Vilgax commanded.

X-2 did as told. Just as Jack Spicer was taking a shower, he was teleported to the ship. He was alarmed of this surprise and let out a cowardly scream.

"Are you the evil boy genius, Jack Spicer?" Vilgax questioned.

"No, I-I..." Jack shivered. "I want my mommy!"

"Are you sure about him?" Vilgax glanced back at his assistant.

"According to the Earth's largest personal cloud data." X-2 assured him, looking at Jack's ToonFace page.

"Stop this, you crybaby," Vilgax glared down at Jack. "I, Vilgax, the upcoming ruler have a mission for you."

"For me? Can I get dressed first?"

"The ultimate weapon is hidden on Earth. The Powerpuff Girls have left the planet. They definately took the weapon. Find it and bring it back to me. If you succeed, I'll spare your life."

"And what's in it for me, Vilgie?" Jack smirked.

Vilgax got close to his side enough to shock him. "I won't annihilate you right now."

"Sounds fair to me." Jack squeaked.

"Now go and don't disappoint me."

"We have calculated their course by the orbit." X-2 reported, reading from the paper.

Jack was then given a ship and was now driving it to get through space and the galaxy, looking crazed and determined. "That Octopus-Head moron thinks I'll give him that weapon, I'll find it and I'll keep it. I'll show him how to deal with evil prince of darkness: Jack Spicer."


	2. Chapter 2

"How long will it take, Cadet?" Dodgers asked.

"Th-Th-Three minutes, Captain." Cadet replied with a smile.

"Good," Dodgers smiled and looked to their guests. "And Girls, how do you like my spaceship?"

"Very neat," Blossom shrugged, though admitted. "The best I've...Seen."

"I like the game room!" Bubbles bounced. "Especially the bounce house!"

"That's my favorite too," Dodgers whispered to her. "And it was an allowance from the protectorate."

"Captain, we are arr-arr-arr... We're almost there." Cadet reported.

"Great!" Dodgers looked daring. "I'm sure they are all excited to meet the great Duck Dodgers!"

Suddenly, a laser hit them, making the ship shake.

"What was that, Cadet?" Dodgers flinched.

"They're shooting!" Cadet cried.

"Fire back!"

Cadet tried, but nothing happened. "The firearms are not responding!"

"WHAT!?" Dodgers cried.

"Have you renewed your laser cannon club membership card?"

"There could be a slight chance I may have forgotten that."

"I'll activate the camouflage!" Cadet went back to the keyboard. "Disappearing now!"

"How can you turn this ship invisible?" Buttercup scoffed. "Why bother with guns?"

"Because that's more awesome." Dodgers glared at her.

Buttercup folded her arms. "I hate you."

* * *

The space vehicle arrived to the Planet Prisonera as instructed.

"I suggest to disguise ourselves," Cadet spoke up wisely. "The locals do not like the law men."

"Excellent idea, Cadet!" Dodgers beamed. "And I know what I'm going to be." He got into his disguise, which baffled Blossom in her hooded cloak.

"Seriously, a cowboy? I think it's a little bit...Much."

"No way, cowboys were the worst guys in the Wild West," Dodgers insisted. "And I wanted to pick this dress up. It cost the Cadet 60 Astrodollars."

"How did he become captain?" Buttercup asked, annoyed and insulted as she also wore a hooded cloak.

"If only you knew how many times I've asked that." Cadet released a long-suffering sigh, also in a hooded cloak.

Bubbles had a hooded cloak as well. The Powerpuff Girls, Cadet, and Duck Dodgers then went to their location that would help them save the Earth.

* * *

They walked into the pub and saw numerous evil villain aliens. The Girls even had flashbacks as they saw a couple of broccoli aliens. They remembered that they had to destroy the alien vegetables by actually eating them to save the adult population of their town. It wasn't easy, but they did it.

"So many bad guys." Bubbles whimpered.

"I have a feeling that everybody's watching us." Buttercup folded her arms.

"Where is the one you know, Dodgers?" Blossom asked the duck bravely.

"He's over there," Dodgers turned over, looking angered and annoyed already. "Man, how I hate that guy."

There was a cloaked figure with his face hidden, but had long gray rabbit ears and appeared to have gloved hands. "Long time no see, Daffy." this stranger drawled to the duck.

"Did you bring what I asked for, Cadet?" Dodgers asked the pig quietly.

"Yes, but I still don't understand why you need those." Cadet whispered to him.

A bag of carrots was placed on the table.

"Hmm, good..." the stranger picked up one of the carrots. "Earth type. What do you wanna know?" he asked, now in their command.

"We'd like to know how we can find the Galvan and Azmuth." Blossom demanded gently and quietly.

"What could be simpler?" the stranger leaned back. "To find Galvan, you must see the present's past."

That even tricked Blossom's mind and she was the smart one. "I don't get it... What does that mean?"

The stranger came close to the pink Powerpuff Girl and put his hands on her shoulders. "They are on a place where the unitiated eyes cannot see, but the worthy," he explained with deep warning. "The key is Orion's Belt. Where's the belt, there's the planet."

"Bar man, get me another beer!" Dodgers demanded. "Root beer."

A mug of the frothing soda was tossed to him and he caught it.

"Thanks." Dodgers smirked.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Blossom asked the stranger.

"Because, I've been there recently," the stranger replied, then took out a golden watch on a string for her. "Azmuth himself gave me this watch. This will give you the answer."

Blossom took it, still curious. "But what is the question?" She then heard a disturbance, one large muscular alien grabbed Dodgers and was going to beat him up. "Buttercup, would you mind...?"

Buttercup flew over to beat up the alien and save Dodgers.

Blossom looked back to ask more from the stranger, but he seemed to had vanished in thin air. "Where'd he go?"

"I can't breathe!" Dodgers wheezed with the tight and large fist around his throat.

"Hey!" Buttercup came before the monster alien, making him turn to her. She then punched him hard, making him blow back against the bar table and she grinned in victory. It was always fun to beat up someone who really deserved it.

"Couldn't you have done it more gently?" Blossom asked her tough sister.

"I really had to hit someone in the face now." Buttercup smirked.

An alien with a brain face came behind Bubbles and put down her hood to reveal her face to everyone in the pub. "They are humans!"

"Humans..." the aliens gathered together, ganging up on Dodgers, Cadet, and the Powerpuff Girls.

"Only them!" Dodgers squeaked, pointing to Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup.

Another cloaked figure with crimson red hair and emerald green eyes who also appeared to be human heard that. She took out a weapon with a harpoon, removing her cloak, and used it to trip the aliens and slow them down to save the heroes of this story, joining them. "This way!" she called to the Girls.

The Girls, Dodgers, and Cadet ran off with this girl they didn't really know.

"They're escaping!" the stronger alien cried out.

Dodgers screamed as this girl led them out to safety. The stronger alien reached his arm out to grab at least one of them. The girl hit buttons on her glove which fired lasers against the evil enemies. She then closed the pub door when everyone was out with them and they made their great escape.

* * *

"Phew, that was close!" the girl panted, then saw the three girls. "The Powerpuff Girls, what are you doing here?"

"The Earth is under attack and we are trying to find a peaceful solution." Blossom explained.

"Who are you?" Bubbles asked, a little scared.

"My name is Atomic Betty," the girl introduced herself. "I work for the Galactic Guardians. I thought the Earth was protected by plumbers."

"It _is _protected." Buttercup replied sharply.

"We're trying to save it." Blossom added.

"It is not safe to talk here," Atomic Betty told them, sounding very mature for her age due to her job. "Launch the orbit, then we can talk via telecom."

"Who put _her _in charge?" Dodgers snorted.

"Just do it!" Buttercup hissed.

* * *

_**Back on the Ship...**_

_'What were you looking for, anyway?'_ Atomic Betty asked on their screen to talk.

"Planet Galvan," Blossom answered. "We had an informant there."

"You're welcome!" Dodgers scoffed, crossing his arms.

_'Galvan?'_ Atomic Betty sounded puzzled. _'That... Disappeared not so long ago in a war. Did you find anything?'_

"Yes and no, just some riddles on how to find it," Blossom stated. "But, we must encrypt it first."

'_I see,'_ Atomic Betty went into deep thought. _'Hmm... Come with me to the GG HQ. Maybe we can help you there. I'll send you the coordinates. See you soon.'_ she signed off.

"Cadet, let's roll!" Blossom commanded.

Cadet smiled, about to do just that.

"Hey, I'm still captain here!" Dodgers scolded Blossom. "Cadet, let's roll."

Cadet had an annoyed look on his face to him before doing as instructed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the pub, the door was blasted open and a familiar figure of Jack Spicer came out with a wicked grin on his face.

"Has anyone seen three girls and a duck here?"

"More humans," the strong alien growled, slamming his fist on the counter. "Why should we help _you_?"

"Because I have a Susan Gun." Jack told him, displaying the weapon of choice.

"There's no such thing as a Susan Gun, you freak!" the alien growled, about to attack him.

Jack fired the gun, stunning the alien to make it so he wouldn't get hurt. "Sus-An stands for Suspended Animation," he explained with a cold grin. "Where was I? Oh, yeah! I, Jack Spicer, Dark Lord of all asked you a question!"

"I may have seen them." a gray alien with frizzy black hair, beady yellow eyes, a burnt orange jacket with blue pants and a long rat-like tail, folding his arms spoke up with a devilish smirk.

Jack leaned over him. "I'm listening..."

"They've left not so long ago with a galactic guardian," the alien replied. "I don't know _where _honestly."

"Where can I find these guardians?" Jack asked.

"Galactic Coordinates 19482-252-562."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Jack nodded to him, then whispered to a robot before leaving. "Blow up this dump." he then smiled evilly as he walked off with the place exploding behind him as he continued his mission.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Galactic Guardian HQ Planet...**_

"What is actually going on with the plumbers?" Cadet asked the new one in their adventure team.

"Since they took over Planetary Defence, we are more like their branch," Atomic Betty explained. "We take care of smaller crimes and disorderly conducts," she then showed a goldfish in military uniform with a smoke pipe. "He is the admiral, our Commander in Chief."

"Talking animals is more common in space than you'd think." Dodgers commented with a smile.

"Greetings Powerpuff Girls," the Commander looked to the three superheroes. "Atomic Betty has already explained your situation. But, I'm afraid you won't reach your goal. Galvan is destroyed."

"Hold on a sec," Blossom spoke up. "No one told us anything about the destruction of Galvan. What happened exactly?"

"Yeah!" Buttercup added, folding her arms. "What's the truth?"

"Haven't you told them?" the Commander looked shocked at Betty.

"No, sir, not yet." Atomic Betty replied quietly.

"HELLO! We are here!" Buttercup grunted.

"There is not any convincing evidence," a robot known as X-5 spoke up as well. "Logically, it is not likely for a highly advanced civilization like the Galvans to become extinct so simply," he then explained. "On the other hand, if the planet was really destroyed, there would have been parts of the planet found across the galaxy, but none have been found yet."

"I think the Galvans are hiding..." Atomic Betty stated her opinion.

"That's very interesting," Dodgers smirked in thought about this. "Where could they be?"

"If we knew that, they wouldn't be hiding." Buttercup reminded him, still looking angry.

"What happened exactly?" Bubbles asked.

"There was a war..." the Commander said softly.

"I knew it! There's always a war!" Dodgers proclaimed.

"Galvans were attacked by Malware, a renegate cyber goo, who was also created by Azmuth." the Commander explained, adding to what he input.

"The Galvanic Mechomorph Malware had deficient DNA chains during its creation," X-5 added. "Though Azmuth tried to repair its triple helix chains with a celluar rearrangement, he could not help."

"In English, please..." Buttercup scoffed, not understanding one word of that.

Malware wants vengeance on Azmuth, and thus, to destroy Galvan." Atomic Betty informed.

"Do you think Malware wasn't successful?" Bubbles asked.

"Since then, Malware wasn't seen," Atomic Betty smiled. "And a tyrant like him..."

"Would have already enslaved the galaxy." Blossom concluded, not very happy about this.

"Exactly." Atomic Betty nodded.

"Maybe I should tell them I wasn't listening in the last two minutes..." Dodgers smiled softly.

"You are talking out loud again, Captain." Cadet glared at the duck.

"We must find Malware," Blossom declared, determined. "Maybe he knows more than others."

"We don't know where he is," the Commander informed her. "Maybe the Plumbers' Database could help."

"Have you noticed the talking fish, Cadet?" Dodgers whispered to his comrade.

Blossom smirked. "Luckily we know someone who can help."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, Ben is about to eat a sub sandwich. That is, until his Ominitrix went off. He decided to hold off on eating it and pushed the button and saw Blossom come up.

**_'Ben, it's me!'_** Blossom reported urgently. **_'We need Data about Malware!'_**

"Wha..." Ben was surprised. "He doesn't exist anymore. I made it. And since when can you call the Omnitrix?"

"Oh, my God!" Atomic Betty gushed. "He's Ben Tennyson! The wearer of the Omnitrix, the greatest device ever created!" she then calmed herself down and remembered why they called him. "Can't he just call Azmuth?"

"I tried... No response since... Besides, he doesn't really like me..." Ben glanced away.

_**'Ben, we need Data,'**_ Blossom replied impatiently. _**'That's the only clue so far. Send them over.'**_

"Okay, I'll call Grandpa," Ben nodded. "Hey, what are you doing with the Fish Squad?"

"Long story," Blossom rolled her eyes. "What's the situation on Earth?"

"Panic and doomsday atmosphere," Ben reported. "Just hurry. You only have one day left."

_**'Pardon me!?'**_ Blossom exclaimed, not knowing they had such little time to go.

"Traveling through hyperspace is a complicated space-time event," Cadet explained to her. "One minute takes almost three Earth hours."

Dodgers laughed in response. "Even I knew that."

"No, you didn't." Buttercup retorted with a smirk.

"Well... That tightens our schedule." Blossom commented.

* * *

"Incoming data," Atomic Betty reported as she went to a computer. "Hmm... This is not much. Just some average data and possible minions... Hey!" she pointed to an alien Siamese Cat on screen who was very important to her and her friends. "I know him. He's Maximus IQ."

"He's been very quiet for a while." the Commander added about their worst enemy.

"Maybe he knows where Malware is." Blossom suggested.

"If he is a minion, indeed," Atomic Betty looked the Powerpuff Girl. "He must be in contact with Malware. He's too egotistic to be something less valuable."

"Do you happen to know where this Maximus is?"

"He hasn't left the Planet Vulkanicus for a while. I'll take you there."

Suddenly, a large crack noise was heard, nearly shaking the ship slightly. Atomic Betty and Blossom looked to see Dodgers and Bubbles next to a fallen and now shattered monitor.

"It wasn't me!" Dodgers called after pointing to Bubbles, then leaned in. "But I saw who did it..." he said, gesturing to the blue Powerpuff Girl then.

"Hey!" Bubbles hissed.

Atomic Betty and Blossom were not amused.

_'Attention!_' X-5 alerted the others. _'Unidentified spacecraft incoming in 3...2...1...'_

BOOM! Suddenly Jack Spicer came in with robotic and alien minions. The others looked and recoiled in slight horror.

"Get them!" Jack commanded, pointing to the group.

The robotic minions charged up their blasts. The Girls and Betty were ready to fight back. The Girls started to beat up the goons while Betty fired laser blasts from her glove at them. It was indeed a grand battle royale.

"Tell me who won when it's over." Dodgers hid behind Cadet.

The robots beat the commander and Sparky down to the floor.

Betty looked very worried for them, but looked sharp and mature for her age as always. "Blossom, go! I'll send the coordinates to your ship!"

"But..." Blossom sounded worried.

"No time to argue!" Betty looked firm. "GO!"

"Girls, to the ship!" Blossom told her sisters.

"We won't reach the ship in time!" Dodgers screamed as he started to run around. "We're going to die!"

The robots slammed Betty down on the floor now. Dodgers was screaming like a troubled child. Jack Spicer grinned as things were going his way.

Cadet got them all to a teleporter to escape the battle between Atomic Betty, X-5, Sparky, Jack Spicer, and X-5. "Evaporate!"

* * *

Suddenly, Cadet, Dodgers, and the Girls were all gone and returned to Duck Dodger's ship. Once they arrived, Dodgers kept screaming.

Dodgers stopped and looked to see where they were. "You know, you could have done this earlier," he said to Cadet. "It would have been less embarrassing."

"No, it wouldn't." Buttercup smirked with folded arms.

"No time for that, let's go!" Blossom called.

They all set to get to the coordinates Atomic Betty would tell them.

"Cadet, to Volkanicus." Dodgers commanded.

It was all set and now they could go, go, go.

* * *

"Hi, Blossom!" Bubbles found her sister. "How are you doing with the decryption?"

"Hi, Bubbles," Blossom smiled back. "Not much breakthrough yet. I know these two sentences are key."

_**'To find Galvan, you must seek the present's past.'**_

_**'The key is Orion's Belt, where you can see the belt, there's Galvan'.**_

"Can you manage it in time?" Bubbles asked, worriedly.

"Like I have any choice," Blossom replied. "Only seven billion people's lives depend on it."

"Yeah, uhh... No pressure then... Can I talk with you for a sec?" Bubbles asked, nervously with a smile.

_'Dear passengers, this is your captain speaking, Captain Handsome Dodgers. We are heading to the planet that sounds like 'volcano'. Umm... Like now.'_ Dodgers reported through the intercom.

"Come on, Bubbles, let's go to that bridge!" Blossom flew off.

Bubbles was on her way to join, but she saw a dangerous scrape on her arm.


	4. Chapter 4

"The whole surface of the planet is melted lava," Cadet said as they looked at the planet's image coming toward them. "Where could we land?"

"How about there?" Blossom suggested. "Where the light comes from."

"I like the way you think." Dodgers agreed.

* * *

_**On the planet...**_

Bubbles looked to see there was a door that had showed a Chess Tournament and looked a bit wary. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Buttercup shrugged. "Good enough."

The Powerpuff Girls, Cadet, and Dogers then opened the door just to see what horrors this volcano planet had to offer. There was a huge coliseum like in Ancient Rome and it was swarming with an audience with a pillar just to play the whimsical and wondrous game that was Chess.

"Why are we here again?" Dodgers asked the others.

"How will we com-com-com... Chat with him?" Cadet asked, a little nervous now himself.

This looked to be a big puzzling challenge for most. How could they speak with the dastardly alien cat?

"Who dares to challenge the unbeatable Maximus?" Minimus PU called to the audience with an evil grin for them to make fools of themselves in front of the great and powerful Maximus IQ.

"I know the answer to that." Blossom grinned as she had an idea to speak with Maximus herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack Spicer had captured Atomic Betty and was now holding her hostage in his evil grip.

"Tell me where they are." Jack demanded to Betty, grinning evilly.

"I'll tell you nothing!" Atomic Betty retorted as she dangled upside down, not caring about the annoyance of blood rushed to the head.

"All right," Jack decided to bribe Betty as he showed his minions with her own men. "I was about to have some fish fingers, and I could use a new garbage bin on my ship. Wouldn't you like to know what's happening to the other one?" he then looked to Sparky and pointed to him to get his attention. "What are you?"

"Expandable." Sparky replied as a robot was stretching him out.

"Oh, enough of these riddles," Jack grumbled, then poked Atomic Betty in the nose. "We'll kill your friends if you don't talk!" he then threatened.

"Get out of my face!" Atomic Betty still wouldn't budge. "I'll say nothing!"

Jack grinned evilly. "Continue." he told his robot minions to destroy Betty's friends to get her to talk.

This eventually broke her down. "**STOP!**...You win, I'll tell you..."

Jack grinned, this was going to be most excellent.

* * *

Back on Volkanis, the crowd was booing as it seemed that Maximus was losing to a little girl.

"The crowd is impatient, they know your only move is the king again," Blossom smirked, taunting the mastermind. "But since you have already moved it ten times, there must be 10,000 volts flowing through it. That's why they call it live Chess, don't they?"

Maximus had enough of her sassiness. "Give up the game." He demanded.

"Why?" Blossom grinned. "I'm winning."

Maximus got in her face. "Name your price."

Blossom got back into his face. "Information."

"About?"

"Malware."

"I'm his humble minion," Maximus smirked, leaning back. "I can take you to him."

"Why do I know you're not lying?" Blossom bounced back.

"Give up the game."

Blossom knew it was a dumb move, but she did as he said, making her piece drop on the board in order to let him win.

"Why did you do that!?" Dodgers scolded the girl. "I was betting on your victory! Now the Cadet has to pay 1,000 Astrodollars or he'll be fired!"

"I'm a gentleman, though I keep my word." Maximus informed him, giving Blossom the price for the information she had wanted from him.

Blossom decided to go with Dodgers, Cadet, and her sisters.

"No," Maximus waved his finger to them once he saw they were all anxious to learn the information as well. "I said I'll take you," he pointed to Blossom. "Not all of you."

"What!?" Buttercup got mad.

"It's okay, Buttercup," Blossom calmed her. "Prepare the ship for take-off."

Maximus put his paw against a secret door to open it and lead Blossom through it.

"I hope you're no trying to double cross me, Maximus."

* * *

Maximus picked up a torch and led her through the door. "Don't touch the walls, they are poisonous." he cautioned her with a rather evil smile.

Blossom kept following until she caught a sight for sore eyes. It was known as The Cave of Malware and there was lava flowing through it.

"Do you know why it's practical to surround your base with magma?" Maximus smirked as he disposed of the torch, and reached into his robe to take out an intergalactic weapon. "You don't have to bother with the bodies." he answered for her, having tricked her.

Maximus was smiling, he was about to shoot her, however, before he could, a frying pan came up behind him and knocked him out cold, making him drop to the ground instantly. It was revealed that a familiar duck had wielded it.

"Dodgers!" Blossom looked to him, surprised, but a little confused. "What are you doing here? I told you to wait in the ship!"

"Or you could just say thank you instead." Dodgers folded his arms at her.

"I'm a super hero, I have super strength, but thanks." Blossom shrugged that she didn't need saving, but told him what he wanted to hear.

"You remind me of my first wife, always commands, but never thanks," Dodgers said to her, then looked around. "So, what's the plan?"

"I'll speak with him," Blossom was still determined. "If he's not so cooperative, you'll distract him while I try to hack into his computers."

"Good," Dodgers agreed, but just realized what she said. "Wait... I'll do what?"

"**MR. MALWARE!**" Blossom yelled out anyway.

"I don't like this plan!" Dodgers grew more cowardly than the ironically named Courage.

The monsterwoke up once his name was called and stood over Blossom, looking menacing. "How did you get here?... Definietly do not like."

"We mean you no harm," Blossom tried to calm him. "We only have some questions."

"I'm at my happy place right now..." Dodgers whimpered slightly.

"Leave while I let you." Malware snapped.

"Then I assume you know nothing about Galvan." Blossom smirked.

"Galvan is destroyed," Malware stated like it was obvious. "I made it happen."

"You don't believe that either or you wouldn't be hiding here to convince yourself." Blossom smirked again.

"How dare you..." Malware was angry now. "You've just kissed your lives goodbye," He grew a cannon arm, but before he could do any damage, Dodgers took out a blue light saber to block any injury or damage. "I like it!" Malware praised the challenge, removing his hand.

"Gross!" Dodgers whimpered from fear and disgust.

Malware then grew a red light saber to fight against the unlucky duck.

"This is not fair..." Dodgers frowned.

Blossom flew off and went to the computers to get to work.

"You were the Chosen One!" Dodgers tried to fight, laser to laser, with Malware.

"What are you talking about?" Malware didn't get the reference.

"Sorry, can't miss it... I'm a big fan."

* * *

Blossom observed the encryption left all over, studying them. "The same symbols..." she then looked to the next ones. "The same three stars..." she found a sphere and circled it a little. "The Belt of Orion..." she found red text and finally found what she was looking. "Of course! Let's go, Dodgers!"

"WHAT!?" Malware had heard that.

Blossom zipped down, cutting through Malware's arm, cutting it off as it carried the saber. "You okay?" she asked the duck.

"I just imagined a life without me," Dodgers was petrified. "It was boring."

"Leaving so soon?" Malware mocked before he grew in size.

"This may be a little bit harder than I expected..." Blossom winced.

"My mom will miss me." Dodgers murmured.

Malware transformed into a hideous and giant beast, ready to kill them both. But was that going to happen? Of course not! Blossom took the blue light saber and went to slash against Malware to weaken him so she and Dodgers could escape.

"You can't beat me!" Malware mocked as his arms grew back.

"That's what they all say." Blossom taunted right back, she then took a deep breath as she knew one way to stop a fire based attack and blew her ice breath all over Malware, freezing him instantly, but knew it wouldn't last from the magma. "Come on, we can't waste more time," she told Dodgers. "This won't keep him caught forever..."


	5. Chapter 5

Blossom and Dodgers rushed out, however, when they got out, they saw Jack Spicer with his robot minions. Buttercup and Bubbles came, ready to fight while Cadet was afraid. However, Jack's victory would not last, his robots were exploding and suddenly, Blossom zipped to him and started to punch him, knocking him out flat on the ground.

"Let's go," Blossom commanded. "We don't have much time."

"Boy, I hope I didn't leave the seat down." Dodgers got nervous.

* * *

_**On the ship...**_

"A-A-Any luck?" Cadet asked the lead Powerpuff Girl.

"Yes, I finally figured it out," Blossom answered calmly, then went ready to explain everything she was able to find out. "Orion's Belt is an Earth phrase. Those stars are only seen from Earth in that form, but there is a spatial location where you can see it."

"I still don't get it." Buttercup was lost.

"Will you finish this soon?" Dodgers sounded impatient with Blossom's information. "I have to go to pilates."

"You don't even know what that means." Buttercup then glared at him.

Blossom went to a board to explain to them. "If you connect the center of the earth and the center of the sphere formed by the stars of Orion's Belt by a line and continue it to the same direction and distance, you get that location."

Cadet spoke up, trying to piece it together. "You're talking about a re-re-reflection." he then went to a different computer to move the ship around.

"Can you calculate the coordinates?" Blossom asked him.

"Just a mo-mo-mo...Sec." Cadet nodded, trying to do that.

"What are we waiting for?" Buttercup sounded motivated.

"Yeah, let's do whatever you said!" Dodgers added.

The ship was now leaving and going to explore some more.

* * *

_**Back on Volkanicus...**_

"My poor little ship..." Jack felt destroyed as soon as he regained consciousness.

However, suddenly, Malware came right back to life and stood over top of him.

Jack screamed at the sight. "Who are you?" he then asked.

Malwaregot in his face. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know... They blew up my ship."

"Sir, we were able to place a tracking device on their ship." a robot informed.

Malwaresaw a flaming and broken down machine. "Is that your ship?"

"It was." Jack pouted.

Malware then went to the ship and took its form, rebuilding it instantly.

"Sweet..." Jack was impressed and felt important again, but saw Malware going without him. "Hey! That's my ship! I'm leaving too!" He was then suddenly grabbed.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"How much time left?" Blossom asked Cadet.

"If Galvan is really th-there and no other troub-troub... Hazardous conditions will come, then we can make it back to Earth in time." Cadet informed.

This was all going smoothly so far. However, the ship suddenly shook. That could not be a good sign. It also didn't help that the power went down instantly.

"What was that?" Buttercup sounded worried.

"Beauty sleep over already?" Dodgers muttered, slowly waking up.

"It seems we've jumped out of hyperspace!" Cadet was alarmed.

"Are we there already?" Blossom wondered.

"No, the journey takes six hours, even in hyperspace," Cadet was getting worried. "It seems the energy core is dead."

"That's something important, right?" Dodgers asked.

"How many times have we discussed this, Captain?" Cadet was angry and annoyed with him.

"I don't know... You know I don't listen to you." Dodgers smirked.

"Isn't there an auxiliary?" Blossom asked.

"We were using that," Cadet frowned. "The other had already died when the Captain wanted to heat his burrito on it."

Dodgers scoffed. "Like you like a cold burrito."

"So, we're stuck drifting the void?" Blossom asked.

"If you say it like that, it sounds really terrifying." Dodgers said to her.

"What does the energy core run on?"

"Anti-Matter and Biomass Fusion." Cadet reported.

Blossom wasn't even sure about this one and she was the genius. "How is that possible?"

"In the future, everything will be environmentally friendly."

"Duh!" Dodgers scoffed, trying to put paper litter into the nuclear recycling bin instead of the paper one.

* * *

_**Five Hours Later...**_

"Did anyone notice it's dark outside?" Dodgers asked as the others sat in boredom, darkness, and depression.

Suddenly, the doors had a laser cut behind them and several insect like soldiers came through.

"**SPACE PIRATES!**" Cadet was startled. "I heard their leader is a brutal, ferocious outlaw."

There then came a pair of white mice, one short and wide, the other tall and thin.

Dodgers laughed out loud at the sight of them. "That's a mouse!" he kept laughing, mocking the two rodents, what kind of leader was that?

The short and wide mouse took out a laser gun, frying Dodgers to make him shut up. "Search the whole ship!" he then commanded.

"Sir, this ship is no value," Zorak told him. "We only found this plasma TV."

"Nooo, take the swine instead, but not my TV!" Dodgers cried as the aliens took his television away.

"In normal circumstances, I would leave now, but since we haven't found anything precious and we have wasted fuel for this, I have no choice but to dispose of you all." the mouse commanded.

"Wait, are you serious, Brain?" the tall, thin mouse called him out.

"Yes Pinky, I am." the short, wide mouse confirmed.

Suddenly there was loud banging and booming heard outside.

"I hope that's not Jehovah's Witnesses," Dodgers got nervous. "There are already too many people on this bridge who are not talking about me."

"Sir, we are under attack!" Zorak told his boss.

Jack was flying his new Malware ship as they were attacking Duck Dodgers and his new crew. "They are mine!" he continued to shoot lasers at them and the other invading ship.

"Retreat!" Brain commanded. "Everybody to the laser cannons!"

Brain's men were on the go as Jack fired laser blasts for them to take them down once and for all. Blossom hatched an idea and decided to go with them.

"Excuse me," Blossom tapped on Pinky's shoulders as she held Brain to keep him quiet. "Can you point me to the general direction of the energy core?"

"Why yes, of course!" Pinky smiled to her, not finding her to be a threat at all. "Just go down the elevator to Sublevel A, turn right, and at the end of the corridor, you can't miss the energy core room."

"Thank you very much." Blossom smiled to him, she dropped Brain and zipped over there.

"Idiot." Brain growled to Pinky for revealing that to her.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Who forgot to pay the bill?" Pinky asked as they were in darkness. "NARF!"

"Does anyone have an idea of where she could have gone?" Cadet wondered about Blossom.

Buttercup merely shrugged her shoulders.

Blossom rushed inside, carrying an object over her head. "I've found the energy core, can you install it?"

Cadet was a little surprised. "I-I can try..."

"Keep them busy, Buttercup!" Blossom instructed.

Buttercup rushed as the insect army soldiers were shooting lasers and she fought back with her heat vision.

"Whatever you do, just watch out for the TV!" Dodgers told her as he tried to take his plasma TV back.

Bubbles was hiding away during this, she looked very weak and out of energy.

Cadet took Blossom to where to install the device. He did a run on the thing and struggled a little. "Not matching... I must do it manually!"

"Right, I am going back to help." Blossom said to him, then went off to help ward off the space pirates.

* * *

Outside the ship, Malware decided that he had, "**ENOUGH!**"

Jack was confused of what was happening. Suddenly everything was coming apart and he was left alone to fly in outer space without protection. Luckily he had a helmet and was floating away. He better not scream in space, because no one would hear him.

"Almost done..." Cadet grinned as he screwed the energy core together to install it. "Ready!"

This allowed the ship to power right back and they were now able to go to infinity and beyond!


	6. Chapter 6

"Status report, Cadet!" Dodgers demanded.

"I've installed the new core," Cadet reported. "I've vaporized Spicer's tracking device and sent the coordinates of our last location to the plumbers so they can capture Malware and Jack Spicer. Otherwise, all systems go... Except the WiFi."

"What!?" Dodgers flipped out. "How do you expect me to catch up on the latest kitty videos on the internet!"

"So, we're back on course... Aren't we?" Blossom asked.

"This core is less efficient than ours," Cadet sadly explained. "It takes more time. Meaning, no more delays or detours."

"I don't feel so good..." Bubbles whimpered, before falling flat in the middle of the floor.

"Come on, Bubbles," Buttercup scoffed at how 'babyish' Bubbles was being. "It's just a little space traveling."

Bubbles didn't even get up from the floor.

"Bubbles...?" Buttercup got concerned.

"She should do more cardio." Dodgers suggested to the fallen Bubbles.

"Bubbles," Buttercup lifted her younger sister's face. "What's the matter?"

Cadet took out a stethoscope to take a look at the poor girl. "We must take her to the sickbay ri-ri-ri... Immediately."

* * *

_**30 Minutes Later...**_

Blossom sat on the floor while Buttercup floated by the doors as they waited for the results of little Bubbles and her health. Cadet finally came out, opening the doors.

"How is she!?" Buttercup and Blossom asked, really worried and frightened.

"She has lunar disease." Cadet diagnosed.

"Is it fatal or what?" Blossom then asked.

"No, but it is very rare now," Cadet explained. "We haven't got the proper instruments on the ship."

"What are you trying to say?"

"The closet planet where she can be cured is Tamaran, in that case, we won't make it to Galvan and back to Earth in time."

"What!" Buttercup got angry. "I don't get it!"

"We must choose," Blossom frowned in despair. "Save Bubbles or save the Earth."

"That's no argument," Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "No doubt it's Bubbles!"

"No." Blossom said then, which shocked everyone.

"**EXCUSE ME!?**" Buttercup was even disgusted by that choice.

"We're not turning back." Blossom looked firm.

"But then she dies!"

"You think I don't know that!?" Blossom got angry. "This is the hardest decision I've ever made, but her life isn't worth more than seven billion others. This is a smaller bad, this is the only acceptable decision."

"Acceptable!?" Buttercup couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I don't believe my ears! You are letting her die!"

"We must hope that Galvan can cure her," Blossom tried to reason with her. "It's everything or nothing."

"I won't let you do this!"

"Make me!"

"It isn't even certain if Galvan is there! Just because you said it based on some strange logic, she is our sister, the most important-"

"I am aware of that, but I mustn't let myself get distracted by my emotions like you," Blossom sounded cold. "You are just a hot-headed tomboy, that's why you can't be the leader! This is a decision I have to live with for the rest of my life."

Buttercup aggressively snarled and zoomed off. Blossom looked angry as Cadet was worried. However, they both turned worried, then Blossom turned to sadness.

"Did I miss anything?" Dodgers asked as he ate from a bag of chips.

* * *

_**Meanwhile on Earth...**_

Double D took a look at the countdown at it was now zero days, twelve hours, 32 minutes, and 22 seconds. "They're running out of time." he alerted the others.

"We must trust they succeed." Dexter informed.

"They make it very sharp." Raimundo added.

"People of Megaville, listen!" the deep voice of the Bean Scout known as Edward T. Platypus was heard as he had a crowd surrounding him. "On whose behalf do they decide on our lives? Who gave them the right to represent us? Think about it! Who pays for all the damage they cause while 'saving the city'? They don't pay taxes. You do!" he then grinned like an aspiring dictator. "Think it through! All the havoc and devastation, who is responsible for that? They! Robots, monsters, everything is coming for them. Who is their supreme authority? Look at them now! They left the planet like rats on the sinkin' ship!"

"Stop it, you perfidious platypus!" Raimundo took a stand against Edward's shades of doubt in the Powerpuff Girls. "Don't trust this bird! They are here to help us. To help you! Who would stop Mandark or the Rowdyruff Boys or Dr. Amino? The police, the government? They are no matches for these super villains. The Girls protect the peace! Us! Go home, people!" he then grabbed Edward by his uniform. "What's your gain on this?"

Edward was nervous at first, but then grinned darkly. "You can't stop it now."

"Get lost!" Raimundo growled.

Edward jumped down and ran off from him.

"We stopped him, but I have a feeling we'll meet him soon." Raimundo said to the others.

"Yes, but once doubt emerges, it spreads like a disease," the Professor studied. "The crowd, especially when it's frightened, is really easy to manipulate and the Girls will grow up eventually. Their enemies can use laws against them as a weapon."

"Let's hope the public won't realize that." Dexter responded.

"Stop pillaging!" Ben called.

* * *

_**Back on the Ship...**_

Bubbles was knocked out with an oxygen tank and was lying down in a hospital bed. She was likely in a coma, but no one could tell for right now.

"I'm so sorry, Bubbles," Buttercup got by her bed side. "I don't agree with Blossom. I think she made a huge mistake, but I won't let you die. Do you hear me? I won't let you die!" she was first sad, then suddenly angry and protective of poor little Bubbles.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"We are here." Cadet told everyone.

"I'm not sure what you mean by 'here', but I don't see anything," Dodgers looked out the windshield. "Or maybe I should really wear my lenses."

"That's... That's impossible!" Blossom couldn't see anything either. "Cadet!?"

"I'm searching with all systems," Cadet told them. "Nothing... No gravitational anomaly, no planet matter nearby, even the spectroscope says nothing. No measurable astronomy, Doppler imaging and straight polarization: negative. Sorry Blossom... Nothing's here."

* * *

_**Later...**_

Buttercup bowed her head in her arms as she stayed with Bubbles. She looked back however when Blossom came through the door. Buttercup glared at Blossom, still angry with her for letting Bubbles die for the sake of the planet.

Blossom decided to go to her ill sister to explain everything. "Bubbles, I hope you understand what I did... I swear, you won't die. I know I'm right and Galvan is here and they will cure you. I'll make them... I love you."

"This game requires the complex coordination of eyes, ears, nose, and throat." Dodgers said as he was playing a game of Pong with Cadet to pass the time with the score -12 and 6,654, do you even have to guess who's winning? This took some hours that lasted longer than anticipation would expect.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blossom was struggling to think of what she was told and it was racking her brain to the bitter core.

_'To find the Galvan, you must look through the past.'_

Blossom did everything she could to help her think through this. She played with a pen, she lay down in the bed, she played with a Yo-Yo and even tossed a deck of cards around. She thought of time which made her take out a pocket watch and she clicked it open to see it was acting funny.

"This is broken," Blossom noticed. "It goes anti-clockwise... Or maybe, is that what I should do?" she tried to think about it until it finally hit her like a ton of bricks, owch.

* * *

"**DODGERS, CADET!**" Blossom rushed to the two, startling them instantly, but rushed to them with a victorious smile. "I was right! Galvan is here!"

Cadet looked perplexed. "I'm not following you..."

"If you try to hide something the best way that's possible, how would you do that?" Blossom quizzed them.

"Oh, I love riddles!" Dodgers smiled while Cadet was still puzzled. "Let me guess! Is it kittens?"

"We didn't find them because they're not here," Blossom took out her watch. "At least, not in this timeline."

"What are you suggesting?" Cadet asked.

"Maybe sandwiches!" Dodgers then guessed.

"This isn't so impossible, think about it," Blossom challenged. "How did you get here in the first place?"

"Vortex manipulator," Cadet then smiled, thinking fourth-dimensionaly. "But, that's only working because Vilgax opened a paradox."

"This is tricky..." Dodgers was still trying to solve the imaginary riddle. "Jack Nicholson?"

"Cadet, can you create a time hook around the ship and move us backwards in time?" Blossom requested.

"Umm... Theoretically I can." Cadet was nervous about that.

"What are you talking about, Blossom?" Buttercup looked at her. "Hiding in time?"

"Trust me, Buttercup, I'm right."

"Vortex Manipulator ready," Cadet set to work. "Initiate time traveling."

* * *

The ship was floating in space, then suddenly went through the vortex to go back in time and now they were right next to a planet. Buttercup was shocked and Blossom was delighted.

"Well, look at that... A planet," Dodgers observed. "How come we didn't notice that earlier?"


	7. Chapter 7

"This is really it..." Blossom smiled at herself. "It is Galvan... I knew I was right."

A green transparent image popped up of an alien lifeform. 'Identify yourself and your purposes.'

"Can he hear us?" Blossom asked Cadet.

_**'We hear you.'**_ the alien replied.

"Umm... Okay," Blossom shrugged, then decided to answer him. "I am Blossom from the planet Earth and I demand to speak with Azmuth."

Suddenly, there was shaking.

"Cadet, can't you drive this thing more smoothly?" Dodgers struggled.

"It's not me," Cadet got nervous. "They are haul-haul... Towing us in!"

* * *

There was a glowing green glow around the ship and it was pulled to the planet. They were now on the planet Galvan and could exit the ship. Buttercup carried Bubbles as they walked along, nervous, scared, and curious of this alien culture.

"Where is the watch?" the alien demanded, but sounded gentle.

"My foot size is bigger than that chump!" Dodgers scoffed.

Blossom knelt down slightly and handed the watch.

"Follow me." the alien demanded once he held the watch and led them off, this time they could all come with Blossom.

* * *

The alien took them into a room, opening the door to see an older alien.

"What are you doing here?" Azmuth asked as he stared out the window to see their intergalactic city.

"First of all, cure my sister!" Blossom firmly told him once she came to him.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, it'll rip this planet apart!"

"Hmm..."

"Can you cure her?" Buttercup asked, concerned and impatient with him.

"Of course..." Azmuth replied calmly. "Don't insult me. Take her to the nano-genes. I assume this is not why you came through my time shields and risk the safety of my people."

"Vilgax has attacked the Earth with the Martian Fleet from the future." Blossom explained.

"So?" Azmuth looked to her. "That's none of my business."

"He wants the ultimate weapon."

"It's only a weapon when they use it as a weapon," Azmuth then started his own explanation. "Originally, it granted limitless raw materials for my planet. It can create materials out of nothing. Materials consist of molecules, molecule atoms, and so on. On a subatomic level, all particles are held together by a weak, electrical bond. My machine is able to change it's bond, this creating any material. Then came the war and others realized how they can use it as a weapon. My machine is bidirectional."

"What does that mean?" Buttercup thought that all sounded like a completely different language.

"It words backwards as well," Blossom responded. "It can resolve the very basic electrical bond between particles."

"It can annihilate anything," Azmuth continued. "Literaly anything and everything that exists, living or non-living is material. It can anilihate even reality itself, the people named it 'The Reality Bomb'."

"And where is it?" Blossom asked.

"I'm not answering to Ben, why do you think I would tell you?"

"Because you trust me, otherwise, you wouldn't help my sister."

Azmuth had to admit she had a point, he opened a holographic map of the planet and showed them something. "I've marked the place." he said as he showed pyramids.

"It's... The Pyramids of Giza?" Blossom looked curious.

"If you try to hide the most dangerous weapon of the universe, you'd like to remember where you put it." Azmuth pointed out.

"But I thought they're like 5,000 years old or something." Buttercup spoke up.

"We can slip a planet one minute behind the current time in the universe," Azmuth explained wisely. "You think we can build a pyramid in the past? What do you think they are for, crypts? They are signs for me. It's buried deep under the middle one where no one can measure its radiation."

"Ex-Ex-Ex...Sorry to interrupt," Cadet broke into the conversation. "But, I've been doing some checking on the ship with the Galvans and I'm afraid we won't make it back to Earth in time."

"Right, let's roll," Blossom grew determined as always. "Back to Earth then, don't waste anymore time."

"You can use my transmit beam," Azmuth offered. "It takes less than a second."

"And don't scratch my ship!" Dodgers told the aliens firmly as Cadet left. "The lease hasn't expired yet! Beam me up, Scotty!" he then went to teleport as well.

"Azmuth..." Blossom looked back to the alien.

"I'll send her after you when she's cured," Azmuth told Blossom about Bubbles's sickness. "Now, get out of here."

Blossom smiled to him, then went after Cadet and Dodgers to teleport.

* * *

On Egypt, they all came, but without Bubbles and Blossom finally made it there.

"I could use that when I'm stuck in traffic or if one of my exes find me." Dodgers smiled.

"Like there's anyone in the universe who's not grateful for getting rid of you." Buttercup scoffed.

Blossom looked to the pyramids, then knew where to go. "Buttercup, follow me!"

The two sisters then zipped off to the middle pyramid together to do their exploring.

"Well, would you like a soda, Cadet?" Dodgers offered as he took out a can.

"Yes."

"Good, just asking."

* * *

Within minutes, Dodgers sat to get a tan as Cadet stood there, and Blossom and Bubbles came back in a flash.

"We got it!" Blossom told them.

"Are we interrupting something?" Buttercup added.

"Yes, my sunbathing!" Dodgers looked cranky. "Why do you ask? No, don't ask! I don't really care. The midgets beamed my ship here too!"

They all then got into the ship as soon as possible.

"Cadet, let's go." Dodgers commanded.

"That's a new button..." Cadet looked to his pad. "I wonder what it can do."

The ship lifted up and zapped out of Egypt.

* * *

And into Megaville.

"Cadet, what was that?" Dodgers was blown away.

"It seems the Galvans have installed warp drives." Cadet assumed.

"I didn't understand a word you said," Dodgers looked to him. "Has it something to do with my laundry? I hope not, I lost the ticket and I don't remember which laundromat I was in."

* * *

"My Lord, we have detected Duck Dodgers' ship." the Martian told his new master.

"So they have come back," Vilgax was angered. "Not like that idiot, Spicer... Turn me on!"

* * *

As soon as the ship landed, Blossom and Buttercup happily reunited with their friends and family.

"Where's Bubbles?" Double D asked, eagerly.

Blossom came out of her hug with Dexter in worry about answering that question.

_"Where is the weapon?"_ Vilgax interrupted everyone's celebration. "Hand it over."

"Just a few minutes, Vilgax," Blossom glared back at him, hiding her fear. "We just have to... Unpack it first. Give us ten minutes!"

_"You have one,"_ Vilgax growled. _"Prepare the fleet for attack, Commander." _

"Okay then," Blossom looked back to the boys. "Dexter, Double D, and Ben, come with me," she then grinned. "I'll tell you what to do."

"Blossom, I've received a message from Dr. IQ High. The Queen of Mars is held prisoner on the command ship. It would be good if-"

"Okay Cadet, we'll save her," Blossom replied. "Go back to the ship and set the evaporator."

_"Your time is up."_ Vilgax told them.

"Just a few more minutes!"

_"No more time... We attack."_

The people of the town were running for their dear lives as the ships were coming to destroy them all.

"Buttercup, save the people, don't attack back, tell every superhero, protect the people, I have a plan." Blossom commanded like a leader.

Buttercup and Raimundo didn't fight back and stood their ground like she said.

* * *

"Boys, any progress?" Blossom looked to them.

"Be patient, girl," Dexter replied as they were still working on the weapon. "I don't know what I am doing. It's crystal based technology miles ahead of my labatorial circumstances."

"I don't have a degree in Galvan Engineering." Double D added.

"What am I doing here?" Ben raised his hand. "Shouldn't I help you on the counter-attack? I've beaten Vilgax before."

"No, turn into Gray Matter, Ben!" Blossom flailed her arms.

"Oh yeah, I get it now!" Ben understood, then slammed his Omnitrix, turning into an alien and climbed up on the weapon. "I can feel the knowledge already... Outta my way, Four Eyes!"

"Blossom, I just got the news," the Professor rushed over. "The Justice League has fallen already and the plumbers can't hold them much longer. The Martians are outnumbered."

Bloo, Courage, and Eddy hid under a newspaper, very terrified.

"I'm hiding!" Ed waved, hidden in plain sight.

* * *

"Attack the main cities," Vilgax commanded. "Obliterate all humans."

The ships and armies were coming for the planet and fast. This didn't look good, this did not look good at all. Buildings were catching on fire and this looked very scary like in a horrific science-fiction film.

It was basically War of the Worlds but actually true and not a movie or a story. Buttercup was even a victim from the laser zaps.

Raimundo hid behind a rock to avoid blasts as he kept a sword. "We could use some backup!" he growled.

Blossom kept trying to dodge the lasers too. "Boys, how are you doing!?" she called to the genius boys in fixing the ultimate weapon.

Dexter and Double D got nervous when they would be blasted nearby while Gray Matter worked. "Don't rush me! Three more minutes!"

"You have... One at least!" Blossom cried as she was nearly shot and the invading ships came closer and closer.


	8. Chapter 8

"You know what I like to do in a situation like this?" Dodgers asked, then shut his eyes. "I close my eyes and pretend I'm in Acapulco," he demonstrated calmly, then looked angry. "Hey, someone stole my wallet!"

Blossom and Buttercup rallied up the forces against evil like Hoss Delgado, Monkey the superhero, Robotboy, and now Raimundo and his yellow friend, Omi, were now to the rescue.

"These aliens are from the future!" Buttercup exclaimed. "I think we have no chance!"

"If only we could divert their attention somehow..." Blossom went deep into thought.

"Hello, Martians!" a voice called. "You want that very dangerous bomb thingy, but bad luck, boys, because..."

"What the...?" Raimundo looked around.

Buttercup looked too. "Who...?"

Blossom turned her head. "Oh, no."

"Surprise!" Dodgers hopped onto a rock with a communicator. "Now, if you could stop whizzing above, that would be great, because... I AM SPEAKING!"

The alien ships were now coming down for him.

"Thank you, so, the jackpot question today is where is the bomb?" Dodgers distracted them. "Luckily, I know... Now, who's gonna force me to tell it?"

No one came for him.

"Come on, don't disappoint me," Dodgers got impatient. "Look at me! No Cadet, no ship, nothing but me! Are you going to sit up there all day or do you have plans on taking that?"

Still no one came.

"Well in that case, remember who's standing in your way!" Dodgers bribed. "I warn you, I know karate, aikido, judo, and three other Japanese words! Remember how many times I've stopped you! Who's going to try it first!?" he then challenged.

The ships paused for a moment and then zapped him instantly all at once.

"I hope that was enough time..." Dodgers muttered.

* * *

"Boys!" Blossom called to Dexter, Double D, and Ben.

"And... We're ready!" Ben called once he got the machine geared up and ready to go.

"Vilgax, the bomb is here, take it!" Blossom called to the alien overlord. "And leave this planet as you promised!"

Dexter and Double D carried the device and it was suddenly transported away from them.

* * *

"Finally..." Vilgax was satisfied at last. "The ultimate weapon of the universe is mine. Commander, increase fire power!... Destroy this miserable planet."

"My turn..." Dodgers had been hiding behind the weapon the whole time.

"I want to see it burn." Vilgax continued.

"Sneaking is my specialty," Dodgers looked into the camera. "Thanks to high school bullies."

"But, My Lord, we can't simply burn the Earth," Marvin told him. "That'd change the cause of history!"

"I'll tell you what I want to hear, your opinion is dismissed," Vilgax scolded. "Where was I...? Oh, yes... I own it."

Dodgers came up next to the martian in surprise. "Listen, Bucket Head, I know we've had our differences in the future, but now I want to help. Where is the Queen?"

Marvin hesitated at first, but decided to actually help the duck. "Behind that door and that's not my mouth you're touching." He put his hand on the door and opened it to reveal the Martian Queen.

"Great..." the Queen looked to them.

Dodgers held the Queen over his shoulders and touched Marvin's helmet. "Cadet, evaporate!" he then commanded.

"And now... Let's try this sweetie on Earth..." Vilgax was thrilled to be using the weapon, but it wasn't working out the way he had hoped or expected. "What!? No, this is... How do I stop this!? This is not going well..."

Suddenly, Marvin, Dodgers, and the Martian Queen were teleported away in a flash.

"You... You've betrayed me!" Vilgax was angry again. "That wasn't the deal!"

* * *

The city was in ruins, but then Vilgax's ship was instantly destroyed. Everyone looked to see and they were in relief.

"You know, even the Fourth of July fireworks are bigger," a voice said, which made everyone turn in happiness and hope. "Miss me?" Dodgers asked as he stood with the two future martians.

"Attention all ships, this is the queen, retreat!" the Martian Queen commanded.

"Congratulations, Powerpuff Girls," Dr. IQ High praised as he beamed up. "You've saved the Earth, Mars, and the future all at once. I liked the trick with that bomb, Blossom."

"Hey Doc, can I stay a little?" Dodgers broke in. "I have some sure bets if you know what I mean."

"No Dodgers, you're coming back to your own time immeditately," Dr. IQ High scolded him. "We are not risking the past any further."

"Well then, it was a pleasure," Dodgers smiled as he stood with the others from his time period. "For you, I mean. How could it have been even better? Oh, I know... If Morgan Freeman narrated everything."

"Take care on the road back home, Captain Duck Dodgers." Blossom saluted him.

"Roads?" Dodgers quoted as the others got aboard on the ship. "Where we're going, we don't need roads."

Once he got aboard, the ship came into the air and it was going right back to where it belonged in the 24th and a half century.

"What did you do with the bomb?" Buttercup asked with folded arms, but not angry.

"Simple, I just reversed the polarity of the neutron flow," Gray Matter answered, smiling. "So when he set the influence radius and the protection zone, I mixed them up."

There was suddenly beeping heard and Gray Matter turned back into good old Ben Tennyson.

"What was I saying?"

"So when he wanted to destroy the Earth, he destroyed himself and the bomb instead," Blossom smiled. "I had a feeling we couldn't trust Vilgax."

"Very clever by the way." Dexter was impressed.

"Sorry to interrupt," Double D came with Bloo and Courage in worry. "But can an-answer us about Bubbles's whereabouts?"

"Umm... Well..." Blossom wasn't sure how to break it to them.

However, a surprise and miracle happened.

"Did I miss anything?" Bubbles smiled and waved, looking 100% better as she arrived with Azmuth.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup cheered and rushed to hug their sister.

Bubbles smiled, then hugged Bloo and Courage. "My friends!"

"I missed you!" Bloo smiled with Courage. "Who else would give me the last slice of pizza?"

"Bubbles, my dear!" Double D rushed to her.

"Double D!" Bubbles smiled back to him.

"HUG TIME!" Ed gathered them all into a group hug.

"Thank you, Azmuth." Blossom appreciated his help.

"Your dedication skills are quite amazing," Azmuth replied. "I wonder why you haven't found the Omnitrix."

"Thanks anyway... Everything's all right now."

"You're far from it?"

Blossom's smile disappeared. "What?"

"The timelines are converting to Earth," Azmuth explained. "I thought it was Vilgax causing the distortion, but our measuring still shows distortion of the continuum. Whatever is about to happen here will be soon, it is massive."

"How can we be prepared for something like that?"

"You can't..." Azmuth walked away.

* * *

Dexter came to the pink Powerpuff Girl. "Blossom, sweetheart, is everything okay?"

"Yes..." Blossom smiled to him. "Yes..."

"Blossom, I report that we have captured Jack Spicer and Malware on the coordinates you sent us." Atomic Betty came, saluting the Powerpuff Girl.

"I was forced!" Jack cried as he was being taken away. "I'm innocent!"

"Great," Blossom saluted Betty back. "Thank you."

"Riding an Ed~" Ed sang as he carried Bubbles on his back. "Riding an Ed~"

"Nice job, Blossom," the Professor smiled down to her. "I knew you would succeed. I'm so proud of you."

Blossom smiled and she joined hands with Bubbles and Buttercup.

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later...**_

At the Powerpuff Girl home, the hotline rang.

"Yes?" Blossom answered it. "Yes, of course... We can go there like right now. Bye!" she then hung up.

"Who was that, honey?" the Professor asked as he read his paper at the table.

"The President." Blossom declared.

"Which one?" Bloo asked.

"He wants to see us now." Blossom then said.

The Girls then went to the President's place right away.

* * *

"Hello, Girls, how nice of you to come so quickly," the voice behind the chair greeted, then turned, revealing to be an awfully familiar reality show host: Chis McLean. "Welcome to your doom!"

Blossom and Bubbles gasped while Buttercup looked ready to kick some butt.

Chris laughed. "Just kidding! Sorry, bad habit... Although, I have some news for you. You know, a public has risen to control superheroes somehow and you know, I must obey my people."

"Since when?" Buttercup scoffed.

"Shut up, you don't vote," Chris glared at her. "From now on, all superheroes must have a higher authority. The Justice League and the plumbers are responsible for the UN. The Omnitrix is now property of the United States Government. And you, well, you are under my direct command."

"What does that mean exactly?" Blossom asked.

"That means you are allowed to do only what I allow you after I discuss it with a lot of people in the cabinet and the senate," Chris explained. "But, honestly, I don't care for their opinion."

"But that's nonsense, we don't have time for bureaucracy in the middle of a combat!"

"Well, it's either this or you can go to jail, there are some violations we have turned a blind eye or so," Chris shrugged. "Isn't it awesome to possess such great power? Photo!" he then called.

Once Chris huddled together with the Powerpuff Girls, someone from the press took their picture.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta do some presidential stuff, those preventative payments won't increase on their own," Chris told the Girls and walked off with the camera man. "This could be a good headline: 'President McLean Regulates Heroes'. I think it's catchy and don't forget it's effect on my popularity index. Have you taken a better profile?"

* * *

The Girls then left to get back home.

"How are we going to fight crime now?" Bubbles asked.

"We have no choice," Blossom replied maturely. "We must accept his terms for the good of all."

"I don't like it," Buttercup snorted. "Not one bit."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, somewhere... **_

There was a hidden object in a hidden place, but that for another story for another time.


End file.
